Even Demons Get Lonely Sometimes
by SaabelsWife
Summary: Nadil has a problem, he has to get married! But who will the lucky woman be? NadilXRune I will rewrite this eventually!
1. Chapter 1

I've finally gotten around to typing my first story! Yay, go me!

Disclaimer: I own no one, but I'm married to Saabel, so there!

Saabel- A-hem!

Me- Uh…

Saabel- Picks up chainsaw

Me- Sweatdrop Um, so… who wants to start the story?

**Quick note:** I had to turn Rune into a girl, otherwise this story wouldn't work.

Even Demons Get Lonely Sometimes

Chapter 1

Nadil sat in his study, sulking. He knew this was coming, he had to _marry_. But who? It wasn't as if he was the most popular guy around.

"My lord?"

"Hm?" He looked up at the blonde demon.

"Weren't you listening?"

"To what?"

"My report, I think I've found you a queen."

"Who?"

"Rune."

"The elven princess?" Nadil's heart froze just thinking about _her_.

"Yes, she's the only one that is worthy."

"Alright Shydeman, just tell me how you plan on getting her here."

"Gil."

"Oh," he knew that a lot of girls were attracted to that disobedient cat.

"With your permission, of course."

"You have it."

Shydeman bowed, and left. He went directly to his room, "Gil, wake up!"

Gil's golden eye opened slowly, and he looked up from his 'bed' in the corner, it was really just a blanket. He moved, and the leash made the annoying clinking sound. He always wondered why he was treated like a dog, after all, he was a cat.

"I have a job for you." Gil stopped glaring and cocked his head to the side. "I want you to bring the elven princess here." He took the chain off, Gil nodded, and was instantly teleported to Dragoon. Not only that, he could also hear two men giggling.

"What!" Female.

"N-nothing!" Male.

"Yes, it's nothing, please put down the mallet!" Male.

There were two thumps, then the woman walked through the bushes, right into him.

"Pardon me."

"Princess Rune?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Forgive me."

"For what?" She cocked her head to the side, her hair fell too.

'She looks like an angel.' "For this." He knocked her out, and threw her over his shoulder. He felt the pull of Shydeman's spell, and found himself in his 'masters' room.

"Well that didn't take long," his 'master' mused. Gil looked down, but followed his 'master' into Nadil's private chambers. He softly laid Rune on the bed and followed his 'master' out. Shydeman chained Gil up again, and left to find Nadil, who was in his study.

Nadil was listening to a lord whine and rant. Sure, he liked being the Demon King but, listening to the lords complain really sucked.

"…it's bad enough that you still haven't found a Queen, and without one you technically can't be the Demon King."

"Uh, lord Nadil, we've brought her."

"Who?"

"Where'd you put her?"

"In your chambers."

"Who?"

"The soon to be Demon Queen."

"Why didn't you tell us you found one?"

"It was going to be a surprise."

There was a small knock, "my lord?"

"Now, leave us," Nadil ordered.

The other demon walked in, his hand in his jet black hair, well, there was a red area in it too. He looked like a younger version of Rath, the only difference was that the demon in front of him was blind.

"This better be important."

"I had a vision, you've found the Demon Queen."

"I could have told you that!"

"She will bear you two strong heirs, a boy and a girl."

"Oh, remind me again why you don't have a mate."

"She ran off when she was seventeen. I request permission to find her."

"And, of course, you have it. But I want you back by the end of the month."

"By your leave."

"Go," Nadil said tiredly, watched him leave, and walked to his chambers. He stared at his future bride, and put his hand on her cheek.

"Hm?" She opened her eyes and gasped, "N-Nadil!"

"Hello love," He bent down and kissed her, softly.

"What are you doing here!"

"Uh, this is my room."

"What am I doing here!" She sat up quickly, and hit her head on Nadil's, "ow!"

He laughed, "you're here to become the Demon Queen."

"And how, pray tell, am I gonna do that!"

"By marrying me."

"What! Who said I'd marry _you_!"

"The Seer saw it in a vision."

"What!"

Once again I apologize for the turning Rune into a girl. I'm making this fic have the following pairings: NadilXRune, ShydemanXGil, RageXMarie, and GilXGene. (I made up Rage, Marie, and Gene, so their MINE!) Personally, I think there should NadilXRune stories, they make me happy.

Saabel- Aren't I gonna be in the story?

Me- Of course.

Rune- You bitch, you made me a girl!

Nadil- Your sexy when you're mad.

Me- Hmm, I can use that later…

Another note- Review or I will cry, and please be genital.


	2. Chapter 2

Responses to reviewers:

I'm sorry, my computer deleted all of your comments, Ill respond next chapter, I promise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the people I made up, and my husband owns me.

Saabel- You're weird.

Me- You forgot perverted and childish.

Saabel- I was being nice.

Me- Faint.

Saabel- Hey, I'm not that mean!

Warning- Torture of Gil.

Even Demons Get Lonely Sometimes

Chapter 2

Gil whimpered, he could sense Shydeman's intentions from his corner. It really wasn't a gift, anyone could, he always hurt him when he was mad. Besides, that's one of the only times Gil was unchained, which he already was by now. Shydeman threw him on the bed, his intentions very clear…

"Lets-"

"Shydeman!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Come to my study, and bring Gil!"

"Yes sir!" Shydeman sighed, "Well, come on."

'Mean old crazy bastard…' He got up and followed him.

"This way, Kitty."

Gil glared at him, not very smart, it earned him a ringing slap on the face, "don't start."

"Nice of you to join us."

Rune watched Shydeman drag Gil into the room, she felt sorry for the poor demon. Gil stared into her eyes and looked away, he didn't like to see sad women.

"My lord?"

"We must begin planning the wedding."

"I see."

"Wait, WHAT!"

"I already told you, we're getting married."

"Will you stop saying that, you never even asked me!"

"Would you feel better if I did?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Uh…no?"

Sweatdrops, "the answer is yes, stupid."

"I see."

"And your still not gonna ask, are you?"

"Nope."

"Why did you want me to bring Gil?"

"I want him to show Rune around, and keep her away from the Demon Lords."

"Oh."

Gil looked at Shydeman, then Nadil, then back to Shydeman again. He nodded slowly, and led Rune out of the room.

"Your name is Gil? That sounds human."

"It is," he sighed, "Karl implanted a demon seed in my eye, but that's not important."

"If it's important to you than it is."

"Are you some kind of angel?"

"No," she giggled, "I'm an elf. You're pretty nice, for a demon."

"Thanks, I think. So, your gonna become Demon Queen?"

""It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice."

"Than I will pledge myself to you," he bowed.

"N-no! Y-you don't have to do _that_."

"But, I want to." He froze, and looked up, "whose there?"

"…"

"Come out!"

"Alright," a woman that kinda looked like a female version of Gil stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"Gene, and you never saw me."

"Yes I did."

"No you-"

"GENE!"

"Uh-oh!" She jumped out the window.

Storming down the hallway was the only person that scared Gil more than Shydeman did, his twin sister (Bum-bum-bum!)

"Hey! You, Gil, which way did she go!"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, the girl!"

"I don't know."

"Stop lying!" She smacked him.

"What did you do that for!"

"And you are?"

"Rune."

"Oh, so your Lord Nadil's future bride. You shouldn't care about him, he's a slave." She moved closer, "sympathy will get you no where with them."

"Have you ever tried listening to him?"

"That is very stupid."

Gil watched them, 'I wonder who that woman was, when she was near me my power increased.'

"Gil!"

"Hm?"

"Are we going to continue?"

He nodded.

"And where are you going?"

"Gil's under orders to show me around."

"And to keep her away from the Lords."

"Oh, well, don't let me stop you."

They walked off quickly, hoping to get as far from that woman as humanly possible.

Blonde Lady- I have a name you know.

Me- I know, I can't spell it.

Gil- Is there some kind of obsession with making me miserable?

Me- No, its just that your so hot that we all want you to be in stories.

Saabel- A-hem!

Gil- Thanks, I think.

Saabel- I'm getting the chainsaw.

Me- Again?

Saabel- Only the reviewers can save you.

Me- Oh dear.

Note- I'm planning on updating weekly. And also, review or Saabel will kill me. (Please?)


End file.
